


End of Small Sanctuary

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Sibling Incest, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the walls of Platinum Jail get broken, something inhuman starts pouring out. On that first night, Sei vows to protect his younger brothers from the horrors of their new, unknown world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Small Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. I finally did it. I can officially add "zombie apocalypse au" to my repertoire of stuff I've written. On that note, know that this is totally self-indulgent, I just wrote it because I liked playing with it on and off for the past few weeks. As for the tags, I wasn't gonna list all the angles of Renslyaosei, are you high. Sly/Sei sexy times are the only thing that happens (in this one anyway) so ye. 
> 
> Also ha-ha, I'm very creative with titles as usual. I hope maybe you enjoy it, reader!

Nothing but the late-winter chill sweeping in sounded in the empty parking lot.

It was small to begin with, but now it was crowded with abandoned cars, nearly none of which were parked as much as crashed and crammed in with one another. Litter and fallen goods also took up space on the concrete, and Sei made sure to move through these things as quietly as possible. On the occasion he found an okay-enough looking can of carrots, he shoved that in his already bulging backpack, and he readjusted the straps with a grunt. He knew Aoba hated the vegetable, but their options were running short.

Sprinting out of the parking lot, Sei made his way back to the apartment. His boots were borrowed from Ren since his last pair of shoes were left incomplete when he was grabbed last week. Because of the incident, there was reluctance in letting Sei - who was admittedly the least physically capable of the four brothers - out for supplies again. But he’d told them, he was the oldest, so he needed to take care of them.

For the most part, Sei was able to keep that vow.

The thick clouds in the sky gave the bleak atmosphere a particularly depressing touch. Sei felt like he was the last person on the earth, or like he was stuck in some muted black-and-white television. The scruff of boots on concrete was the only interruption, and Sei counted his steps back to the apartment.

Somewhere near the gate, he spotted someone else. His blood chilled, his hand gripping the handle of the large kitchen knife even harder. He just hoped by the time he realized it was Ren standing there that the panic had gone from his eyes. He set his hand down to his side and came closer, offering a small smile to his brother.

“Sei.” Ren brightened up at seeing him. It wasn’t the same way he used to, before things started going to hell. No, the perk of his attention on Sei now was nothing short of relief.

Sei reached up to ruffle the short fluff of Ren’s dark hair. “Were you getting worried?”

“I was going to go after you since I came back early,” he admitted, instinctively leaning into Sei’s touch. His expression was grim. “I didn’t find much. I guess Aoba’s suspicions were right, the nearby stores would be the first place survivors would raid. How about you?”

“I found some canned food and energy drinks, and what’s probably the last bit of water. I also found some medicine and band-aids and things like that. It’s not much, but maybe…” Sei shrugged.

Ren nodded, holding out his hand. “The bag must be heavy, I’ll get it for you.”

“I got it. We don’t have far to go. Besides, you’re already carrying a bag.”

“Mine weighs less. Let’s switch.” Before Sei could protest, Ren blinked down at him with large amber eyes. “Please?”

With a pout, Sei relented. “Let’s hurry though. We’ve stood here too long.” After shouldering Ren’s much lighter bag, the two made their way back to the apartment.

Inside the complex wasn’t much better from the parking lot Sei just left, and, he surmised, neither were the streets Ren had just traversed. And beyond that? Probably the same, if the days of silence were anything to go by. The lots inside the complex were mostly empty, most people having driven off as soon as they could. Sometimes, albeit rarely, someone else came in, trying to take refuge in the abandoned apartments no one had the time or care to lock behind them.

Sei stared off at the buildings. Even though he knew there were others, he’d only seen them come out maybe once or twice. They were like skittish animals, holing themselves away - Sei wondered if any of them had even gone out for supplies like he and his brothers did.

Were they already dead then? Maybe they should go out and look. Aoba had mentioned it once. Or maybe the just should have left when they could, maybe it wasn’t too late yet. That was something Sly said at the end of almost every day.

“Tomorrow,” he’d say. “First thing in the morning. It doesn’t matter where we go, anything is better than being stranded here.”

By the time the first rays of the sun would seep through the windows though, and there was the occasional growl or hiss outside, they were still holed up inside the apartment. Sly would glare bitterly at the wall, tugging at his hair. Sei was sure the same thought was going through his head as the rest of them: leaving would just finalize everything, in a way they weren’t ready for.

“Someone will come,” Ren would say.

“There’s gotta be others out there,” Aoba would add.

Leaving would mean they were actually running away, and maybe they’d always have to run. It was a level of survival none of them were used to. And of course, there was the doubt: _if we left, we might not be able to come back. If we left, could we really protect each other?_

Sei did his best. To smile. To talk to them. To gently brush back Sly’s hair and squeeze Aoba’s hand and bring Ren’s head down to lay on his chest. He did his best.

The staircase up to the second floor was dislodged from its hinges. It had taken a great deal of effort, some of which Ren and Sly had helped others that used to stay there with. After it was discovered those _things_ were competent enough to not be hindered by staircases, they were done away with almost immediately. The remains crookedly laid on the ground, and Ren and Sei passed them up as they approached the gaping space where it used to be.

Sly was there above them, sitting with ankles crossed and hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets. As usual, he was scowling at nothing in particular, but his frown relaxed a bit when he saw Sei and Ren approaching. He exhaled with that same relief Ren showed earlier and lowered down the knotted rope.

This was Sei’s least favorite part of going out. Being as physically weak as he was, hanging on to a rope - not even actually climbing it like Ren was doing now - felt like a strain enough. But he endured it. That kind of weakness could get him literally killed.

It almost had.

“Ready, big brother?” Sly and Ren were looking down at him now. Sei attached himself to the rope, keeping his feet and hands on top of the knots, and then, he was pulled up. They hadn’t ever had a close call at the staircase - yet. And that yet, coupled with the reality of their situation during the attack the other day, was what prompted Sei to relax only when he joined his brothers on the second level.

Ren helped him up, then took up the rope. Even if no one was visibly around, none of them wanted to risk their only way up and down getting taken by some thief. And there were a lot of people struggling to survive.

As they made their way up to the third level where Aoba was waiting, more of the world became visible outside. And among the crowd and crush of cars and litter and even debris, Sei could make out two more things that made the air almost rancid:

One was the decay of corpses scattered on the road and inside cars. The other was the splatter of their own blood and guts festering out, painting the concrete with what used to be red completely black.

* * *

They dealt in their own ways, Sei supposed.

Their world had been blacker, more frightening ever since the power lines finally went down. Sei had been worrying about it for awhile in the first few days after the outbreak went public. One day they woke up and Aoba couldn’t turn on the bathroom light. Their water was still running thankfully (though that too was cut after awhile), but the gas and electricity were gone. In the beginning, the worst of the looting and chaos went on at night, so they left lights off at night anyway, but just the fact they didn’t have the _option_ anymore became worrisome.

For the first time in what felt like years, they could see stars outside.

Ren started playing with radios - from cars to retro handheld ones he found at the store down the street. All that came up was static. That static was the only thing that replaced the once electric hum of their lights. Sly never knew the point in Ren’s messing around, said over and over again that it was likely everyone was in hiding just like they were in the complex.

Midorijima used to be just like any other city. The real villain that they feared had holed himself away behind large, glass and steel walls. But the walls had been torn down, and now no one was safe. They listened to static all day and listened out for something animalistic outside at night.

Aoba listened to his music for a long while, until the power went out and he figured out he wouldn’t be able to charge his media player anymore. He pilfered a CD player during one trip for supplies, and they already had an assortment of batteries. But even those he used sparingly, and even when his headphones were plugged into nothing, he laid down with them on, squinting outside.

Sly had apocalyptic sex. Sei was pretty sure it was something he saw coming. If it was anyone who wouldn’t be able to sit still, cooped up in an apartment for almost a month with his sky-high libido, he knew it was Sly.

So as it happened, some evenings Sei would just be led to the bedroom he shared with Sly and then spread out on the mattress. Ren and Aoba were both rational people, unlike Sly, and could not figure out why the hell he’d still have the capacity to be horny in the middle of a goddamn apocalypse (which was a bit laughable considering the two could fuck like bunnies on a normal day). But that was just how Sly was. Sei supposed he must have a few screws loose as well to actually indulge him without complaint. Maybe it was just how Sei dealt with it all too.

Reasons didn’t matter a few minutes in though, when their bodies were a flushed pink, dotted with sweat as Sei’s legs held Sly close. His head dipped back, soft gasps leaving him with each thrust, and sometimes Sei could imagine it was just still a normal day: Ren was taking a shower after work and Aoba was burning dinner again. Sei was feeling frisky and had dragged Sly into the room himself, and after their climax, they’d enjoy their afterglow like usual and just listen to the distant sounds of traffic.

When Sei opened his eyes after splattering his cum over their stomachs, all he could think about was the blood on the corpses outside. Each hard thrust of Sly riding out his orgasm was like the gunshots they’d heard of someone else going around, double-tapping the bodies right in the head to make sure they wouldn’t be able to come back.

Sometimes, as brothers like them had the ability to, Sly could read exactly what was on his mind. He laid his head on Sei’s chest, breathing deeply. His nails scratched up and down Sei’s sides. Sei had closed his eyes again, pretending he didn’t hear the ghosts of screams and shrieks and gunshots and--

“Big brother, when are we leaving here?”

“I don’t know, Sly.”

“We have enough supplies to journey out. We should go before it runs out. I can jack us a car.”

The idea didn’t sound terrible at all. But here was also home. How could they leave here, and possibly never return? How could they leave days of just living their normal lives? Well, as normal as an odd bunch like them could.

Sei sighed, starting to pet through Sly’s hair. It used to be the one thing that would calm him down when they were children. By now, Sly seemed reluctant to fall for the comforting charms of being petted, but since no one was around, he nuzzled into the touch. The corner of Sei’s lips quirked in a tiny smile.

“If we leave,” Sly continued, “we can figure out what’s happening.”

“It’s from Toue, we all know that,” Sei said quietly. “Don’t you remember the kind of man Granny would tell us he is? The walls got broken, too.”

For a second, Sly remained silent, but he was obviously displeased at Sei’s answer. “We need to gather our bearings. We’ll be cornered here. I’m not getting destroyed like this.” Sly huffed, rolling off of Sei, his cock slipping out from inside him in the process. “Going out will be less boring than staying in here.”

“I think your reasoning is slightly skewed.”

Sly sat up. Looked out toward their closed windows. “You know, I thought you hated being captive.”

Sei glanced away, turning his back on the window. “I do. But here might be safer for us. I don’t want to lose any of you.” No one had a clue what was out there. Sei didn’t want to face a world he didn’t know, one he was weak in and would let down his brothers. Behind doors and brick walls, they would be fine.

He thought it, knowing it was unfair and untrue.

But that seemed to reign in Sly’s frustrations, if even a little. He leaned in and nibbled along Sei’s neck. “You won’t. We’ll protect each other.”

“I’m the oldest. _I_ protect _you_.”

Sly cocked a grin. “You’re our princess, big brother. And I’m your knight. That might’ve just been a kid’s game back then, but I’m not giving up my position ever. You’re just going to have to deal with that.”

Sei blinked up at him, surprised. But then he smiled, a bit more genuinely. He didn’t say anything to answer Sly, but by the time they leaned in for another kiss, the horrid crawl and growl of the creatures outside started to sound. It was nightfall once again.

* * *

Probably one of the most useless things Sei had found at the store but decided to get anyway was a pack of incense sticks and an incense holder. The wood looked used, an array of knots etched onto it. The sticks were a generic vanilla brand, giving everything a too-sweet perfume when he lit it. He liked watching the smoke curl and dance up into the ceiling. Sometimes he thought he could make out gaping, screaming mouths in the smoke.

One day, he went up to the roof and lit the incense there. As far as he knew, the things they were hiding from wouldn’t be able to smell it. The brothers hadn’t done much experimenting about their habits in the first place, but Sei figured the roof was high enough that everything would be fine. The curling smoke got lost in the few clouds in the sky.

It was a surprisingly sunny day. Things like light and the sun just was supposed to stop happening when an apocalypse happened. But Sei supposed the world kept on turning no matter what. Midorijima was small and insignificant when compared to the world, and the rest of it was safe as far as Sei knew.

_We’re stuck here though. No one will come. An island is already a perfect quarantine zone. Not to mention that ever since Toue came into power, it’s been getting harder to communicate with the world outside_...

Aoba was there on the roof too, his headphones on as usual. Judging by the soft beats Sei could make out, he was actually listening to music this time. Sei brought the incense over and sat next to him.

Aoba tensed a little, but seeing it was just him, relaxed. He nodded to the corner a few feet away. “There’s some cigarette buds over there. They don’t look old. I guess there are others still in our building.”

“They can’t be very friendly if they don’t even offer for all of us to join together.”

“Maybe some people think we can just keep living our lives, and things will go back to normal?” Aoba bit his lip, tugging his headphones down. “Ren’s still working with the radios. He said he picked up something this morning, so he’s trying to look into it.”

Sei wanted to say maybe whatever Ren heard didn’t come from friendly people either, but he tried to remain optimistic. Maybe they were. It felt like their days recently were just made up of “maybes”, and Sei knew he’d have to make a decision for them at some point.

He started with this, offering a smile and nodding. “That’s good.”

“Sei?”

“Hmm?”

“We should’ve taken Granny seriously back then.”

Phantom static of Sei’s memory sounded in his mind when he thought back to their last phone call with their grandmother. Everything was still normal back then, but that could’ve been because the brothers were further away from Platinum Jail than Granny was. When they were still just getting vague news reports, Granny was living the nightmare that was approaching them.

“Come home immediately,” she said over the speaker of Aoba’s phone. The four of them were gathered around it, wearing matching frowns of confusion. Any other time, the declaration would’ve sounded like a command in Granny’s severe tone. But right then, her voice held the slightest quiver, pleading with them.

All of them picked up on it at the same time. They made promises, gave pleas for Granny to stay safe and indoors, that they’d come. But when the phone call ended, they wondered. The severity of the breakout wasn’t known to them yet.

The next day happened. They’d made plans to leave in the evening, but by the end of the morning, an ominous ruckus rumbled in their area. In a matter of hours, it was chaos. None of the brothers had the foggiest idea of what could be happening, and neither did they connect the cacophony of shouts and screeches of tires and garbled shrieks with the incidents they’d been hearing of, that Granny warned them about. But Ren had stepped out to investigate, and by that time, Sly was already at the window, peeking through the blinds.

“Holy shit… Holy _shit_.”

By the time Sei and Aoba joined him, making out people running every which direction, some of them very much bloody down their front, Ren had come back into the apartment, locking the door and shoving a chair in front of it. All throughout that first night, they locked themselves in, Ren nearest the door and Sly tapping one of the kitchen knives on his boot.

Where was Granny now? Their phones were dead, the easiest way of contacting her gone.

Sei could see where Aoba was coming from. If they had left sooner, they wouldn’t have this extra anxiety over their heads.

He must’ve stayed silent too long - Aoba was already drifting off again, releasing a sigh. Sei watched the breeze whisk the incense smoke over near Aoba, curling around him. Instead of the screaming mouths Sei usually saw, he thought the smoke was making Aoba look like he was smiling.

At the next breeze, Sei saw that he really was. His hazel eyes glanced over at Sei. “With a pretty day like this, you’d hardly think that…” He turned his head a bit, glancing down at the lot below them.

Wanting Aoba’s attention away from that, Sei hummed in agreement. “Yeah, it really does feel nice, doesn’t it? Wouldn’t it be nice if this was a good sign?”

Aoba nodded. “On days like these, you wear one of your pretty sundresses. You pin your hair back too, with those bows Ren got you.” His cheeks turned red. “Is it weird that that’s what I think of on pretty days?”

Sei shook his head, a genuine smile on his lips. “I think of us going out on days like this, of all of you laughing together.” More teasingly, he said, “My precious baby brothers~”

“Heyy, we’re not babies anymore,” Aoba said with a sulk. 

"Hehe, well--"

Distant popping sounds caught their attention. They reminded Sei of the fireworks that used to go off inside Platinum Jail, or the ones shot during new year’s. The closer the booms and pops came, however, the more concerned Sei got.

“Are those...gunshots?” Aoba frowned, searching in the distance. “It sounds like it’s coming from the street.”

“They’re being awfully loud, aren’t they?” Sei rose up and looked out as well. Between every other fire of bullets, there was yelling, sounding partially like amusement. The sounds bounced back and forth in the otherwise silent complex. Although the quiet was ominous, it was kept for a reason.

Metallic crashes punctured the air like a balloon, and all that came after was a series of events that reminded Sei entirely too much of that first night.

Three trucks had come barreling into the complex, guns firing off and some people even leaping out from them as the vehicles moved. They started dashing right off into the nearest buildings with a determined air that gave Sei horrible premonitions. As if to put icing on the cake, just as Sei suspected, while the noises their new company was making was dangerous, it wasn’t unfounded. A steady stream of the undead creatures, more than Sei had seen before were crawling into the complex.

Aoba’s breath hitched. “Jesus fuck…”

“Aoba, we need to get back.” Sei grabbed his wrist, tugging him along just as the trucks started toward their building, and leaving the burning incense behind.

They made it back to the apartment, unseen as far as he knew, but Ren and Sly were in the living room, wearing twin expressions of panic and confusion. Ren came over as Sei locked the door, and he searched their faces. “Did you hear any of that?”

“Yeah, some people in these trucks came in, and - and those monsters are coming in, more than that first night, like they just attracted a whole bunch and…”

“We need to get out of here.” Sly had gone to the window, peeking through the blinds. “These guys look like they’re ransacking the apartments.”

Ren frowned. “But why would they if they’re getting pursued? It’d be dangerous to go out and--”

The window Sly had just stepped away from shattered in a burst of glass, the shards flying out into the living room. Ren backed Sei and Aoba into the front door where they were, shielding them as Sly ducked into the hallway. Once the shots died down, Sly glared at Ren with wide eyes as shouts chorused outside.

“I think having fucking _guns_ solves a lot of their issues!” Sly hissed.

Before Ren could say anything back, Sei squeezed his bicep. “I think,” he breathed, “Sly has a point.”

“But they won’t be able to get up here--”

“I highly doubt there’s time to argue about this. We gotta go - _now_.” Sly was going down the hallway, dragging out the backpacks they used from the closet and tossing them out. After that, he dashed into his room.

Ren gaped after him, then looked from Sei to Aoba. “Are we leaving?” The amber of his eyes caught Sei’s onyx ones as he said the question.

_You have to decide. You have to decide now. No more “maybes”, you have to come to a decision, you’re the older brother_. Sei’s mouth hung open, listening to the commotion outside, thinking of while he didn’t want to go out into the unknown new world they lived in, he could only remember Sly’s words last night.

“ _You know, I thought you hated being captive_.”

Sei pushed away from the wall, pointing to the kitchen. “Ren, Aoba, start putting whatever you can into the backpacks. I’ll help Sly with the other things. Also, if there’s anything in particular you simply _have_ to bring with you, get it. I don’t think we’ll be coming back.” His voice got lower toward the end, but his brothers stared at him, hanging to every word.

Another explosion of glass sounded from the other room, and he could hear shouts of “there’s people in there”, “there’s definitely something there for us then”.

He shoved Ren and Aoba along. “Please, hurry!”

They dashed into action. Sly was stuffing random clothes in his backpack, one more shirt being crammed in before he went to Ren and Aoba’s room to do the same thing, ripping open drawers and banging the closet doors open. Sei came in with his backpack and went to empty their medicine cabinets. Both he and Ren had contact lenses, and he put those away, along with the first-aid kit ( _please never let us have to use that_ ).

He was about to move on and maybe get some extra clothes - when he paused at Aoba’s nightstand. Perched there, next to a group photo of Aoba’s friends, was a framed picture of a man and a woman, who quite truthfully looked nothing like them. The smile of the man could’ve been similar to Ren and Aoba’s, the wide eyes of the woman was alike Sei’s and her confident air reminded him of Sly - but nothing concrete to point that they were the brothers’ parents.

It took Sei only a second to put both photos in the bag.

“We’re doing this then, huh?” Sly was leaning against the doorframe, ready to go.

Sei nodded. “Yes. Come, let’s hurry.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.” Sly linked their hands tightly together, racing them back to the living room where Aoba and Ren were already waiting at the open front door.

“Do you’ve got the rope, Ren?” Aoba asked.

There was a loud clang, and they looked around the corner to see the dismantled staircase had been erected again, sloppily so but shoved in at such an angle that it looked sturdy enough to climb.

“Are you fucking joking, are these guys on fucking _steroids_ \--”

“Not that way then,” Aoba said in a sardonic laugh.

Sei tugged Sly along, trying to get them down the hallway. “The back staircase is still up, let’s go that way!” With their new plan, they dashed further into the building just as footsteps pounded up the stairs.

The backway was open and clear, just as they’d hoped. Going down the steps and finally making it to ground level proved easy enough, but then Sei was hit with the fact that he had no idea what they were supposed to do next. They’d left the apartment, were obviously packed to leave - they’d have to ditch the complex completely. But those newcomers and those _things_ were in the streets leading to the gate.

Sly snapped his fingers, pointed around the building. “I’ve got an idea--”

“Oh god,” groaned Aoba.

“Shut your bitching, and follow me. And for the love of god, try not to get shot at.”

The other three widened their eyes at that, realizing that Sly was leading them on to the thick of the chaos. They had hardly rounded the corner when a garbled growl reached their ears. Sly cursed loudly when one of the creatures faced them, eyes and ears filled with caked blood that ran down their body.

“ _Fuck_ \--!”

Sly got one of his many switchblades from his pocket, and stabbed the creature right in the eye with a sickening squelch. The creature convulsed, falling back onto the ground when Sly kicked it in the stomach before dragging them along again, more quickly than before.

Three then four then five more of the bloody creatures appeared before them, but they couldn’t so much as react before bullets tore through the dirtied bodies, making them crumple to the ground one by one. Sei gasped, catching the eye of one of the rambunctious looters with their shotgun in hand. His legs felt weak, the fatigue and shock already catching up to him. He heard Sly shout something, and he was being pulled again in a different direction, Aoba and Ren beside them.

“Over there! They’re running away!”

“Hey, fuck them, they’ll lure those things away. Their funeral, not ours.”

Sei was trying not to tumble, trying to see whatever invisible path to freedom Sly was seeing, and Ren and Aoba too were shouting, demanding answers. As they got closer to the gate, the thicker the mob of creatures got, just as Sei thought--

Sly stopped in front of an empty truck and tore the door open, nearly all but thrusting Sei inside.

“--holy fuck, they’re taking the truck--”

“Daisuke, you fucking _numb nuts_ \--!”

“Get the fuck in, hurry!” Sly was gesturing to Ren and Aoba, who dashed into the backseat with bewildered looks just as bullets started hitting the truck. Sei had righted himself, trying to regain his raspy breath as Sly closed the door and fumbled with the left-behind keys with a triumphant grin.

“Oh, _hell_ yes,” he laughed, and lurched the truck in a jerky reverse. They were still being shot at, all of them ducking their heads. Sei just managed to make out their nonexistent path, the road blocked with bodies, dead and undead alike.

“Holy shit, Sly, you crazy-ass motherfu--” The rest of Aoba’s curse was cut off with a yelp when they sped forward, hitting the roadblocks in their way with harsh thumps. They bounced up and down as the bodies were run over, burnt rubber and blood mixing into something foul in their noses.

Sly was cheering happily, running into the creatures like they were nothing more than traffic cones. Dark blood splattered the windows, growls and shrieks getting drowned out with the smacking of arms and heads onto the truck, jostling them around. Aoba was cursing a mile a minute, Ren was holding onto him for dear life, and Sei just glanced behind them, watching the complex and the people after them grow smaller.

An explosion blossomed in a great fiery mess right from their building. Even Sly shut up, eyes wide as he looked in the rearview mirror at the smoke starting to rise. The gunshots had stopped, and all of them held their breath.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Sly finally whispered breathlessly.

Their shock was cut short when they finally made it past the gate and onto the street. Whatever undead crowd the looters had attracted, it seemed they all made it inside the complex by then. As they started driving down the street, the thick plumes of smoke rose higher and higher in the air, an inescapable view as the brothers broke free from their home.

Sei stopped looking out the window, turning his concern to his brothers in the back seat, Aoba shaking. Ren was holding him in a more consoling way now, brushing the shattered glass from their hair and shoulders. Sei then looked to Sly, who was staring very intently at the road in front of them. He wished he could hold all their hands. He wished he could say he was glad they made it, but it all seemed too soon.

At the very least, he was glad more loved ones were saved than anticipated - riding with them were their friends and parents, safe from burning up.

Hopefully that would stay true.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have no freaking clue where I'm going with this, or even if I'll write more or how long it'd be. If I ever wrote more, it'd be this same self-indulgent quality to it. Who knows *le shrug emoticon* I kind of have it in my head to be shifting stories that eventually converge? At the very least I want to toss a Minkuri episode in or something. 
> 
> "Sly had apocalyptic sex" is probably gonna be the best line I write this year.
> 
> Anyway, thanks if you chose to read this to the end!


End file.
